


Ask A Fire Princess - Sir Guy of Gisburne

by HelenDamnation, StartAnotherStory



Series: Ask A Fire Princess [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984), 幻城 | Ice Fantasy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, canon-typical brothers, medieval English attitudes to Wales, yes beta we live like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenDamnation/pseuds/HelenDamnation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartAnotherStory/pseuds/StartAnotherStory
Summary: Yan Da's advice column answers a letter from Nottingham.  This week, Guy of Gisburne isn't sure why King Richard has given him lands in Wales.
Relationships: background Yan Da/Ying Kong Shi
Series: Ask A Fire Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004244
Kudos: 3





	Ask A Fire Princess - Sir Guy of Gisburne

Dear Fire Princess,

For several years I have been a high-ranking knight in the service of the Sherriff of Nottingham. I am of noble birth and have served my lord the Sherriff, Prince John and the King with great honour for as long as I have had the opportunity. Though I say it myself I am a skilled horseman and man at arms, and a diligent investigator. I have apprehended many a Saxon dog who has dared to break the law by stealing enough food to eat, hunting the King’s deer or standing three inches to the left of where they should be in the presence of a Norman.

My heroic efforts have not always been recognised, however, and for the most part that was the fault of one particular wolfshead, the villain Robin Hood. Recently, King Richard’s ransom was paid, and he returned to England. I managed to ambush the wolfshead and his “merry men” within the walls of Nottingham itself, but on presenting them to the King I was told that he had been granted a royal pardon! As you can imagine, this humiliation was utterly unbearable. Even my hair wilted.  
Later, however, the situation swung back in my favour, and the King has said he will grant me land of my own. Unfortunately, it seems it is in Wales. I can no longer tell whether this is a reward or an insult. Can you advise?  
Sir Guy (currently) of Gisburne

Dear Guy (currently) of Gisburne,

You are a stalwart warrior and brave defender of the dignity of the Norman Clan, and you deserve to have your efforts recognised, but if your King has taken a liking to this Robin Hood fellow you need to respect that. Perhaps your King has a use for this wolfshead that you know nothing of, or perhaps he simply enjoys his company. Perhaps Robin Hood is handsome and charmingly unintimidated yet respectful, and has seen your King’s most vulnerable moments and responded with empathy and without losing any of that respect, when your King does not feel he is able to show vulnerability in front of anyone else without risking his position, including his favourite brother... or perhaps Robin Hood is simply an ally of the moment. Regardless, it is not your place to question your King.

Now as to the matter of your new appointment – I don’t know what a Wales is, but I assume from your reaction that it is an inhospitable land. Possibly an arid wasteland, or a land full of deadly magical creatures, or somewhere you can’t get a proper bath. No matter. You must be determined in the face of adversity. You must be convinced of your own worth before you can convince anyone else. Hold strong to your own will, take this land that has been granted to you and use it as your base of operations to conquer new lands and prove your worth to your fath... your King. To this end I have enclosed three brothers, to aid you in your martial efforts. No need to worry if they don’t all survive the treacherous and desperate wasteland of Wales. I have spares.

Wishing you success in your endeavours,

Fire Princess Yan Da


End file.
